Mayhem 2 point 0
by snuggleUP
Summary: Hotch blown up 2.0 - from Hotch's POV. This is my version of s4e1 and maybe the aftermath of it. There will be more severe injuries to Hotch. There will be JJ instead of Kate with him. This story is in the progress, so now it is just a one shot that can be developed into more. Have fun!


**A/N Hey there. This is something I wrote already a while ago. I still don't know how to proceed and what the whole purpose is. I know I wanted to write Hotch blown up 2.0, so here it is and my friend KDMOSP encouraged me to post it. Maybe you guys can help me out with ideas. The obvious difference to the original scene is: Hotch is more severely injured and it is JJ instead of Kate being around, JJ is not pregnant and probably there is no Will either. **

**I do not own Criminal Minds!**

A loud bang. A heavy blast. Heat. You are knocked of your feet. Pain. Your body hits the ground and your head connects hard with the surface. And then... everything goes black.

##

Muffled sounds are swinging through the air. A beeping blares through your head. Everything hurts. You are lying on a hard ground. Your head pounds violently. You groan as the pain radiates through your whole body. You reach for your head and try to open your eyes. You see the pitch black sky, white flakes are gliding through the air, everywhere. Smoke is swirling and the fire is reflecting in it. What the... Your hand is covered with cuts, it is bleeding. Then you smell the smoke and the heat from the fire is shimmering to you. You turn your head slightly and see the SUV burning. A blast, there was a bomb. Now you remember. There was a blast as you and ...JJ! Oh my god, JJ!

"JJ?"

You try to shout, but you end up with a rasping sound followed by gurgling. You swallow and taste blood. Despite the blood you try again.

"JJ?"

"Hotch?"

You hear a muffled voice calling out your name. Another pain radiates through your neck and head and your vision begins to blur for a short moment. You squeeze your eyes shut.

"Hotch? Are you alright?"

You open your eyes and look at JJ, standing next to you.

"What?"

You can barely hear what she is saying. She is holding her side. Through her fingers oozes blood and is dripping down.

"JJ, you are bleeding!"

You try to sit up, but you stop instantly hissing out in pain as you do so.

"No Hotch, don't try to move. I'm fine. It's just a gash, it's superficial."

You shake your head as you watch her in disbelief. But shaking your head wasn't good at all, you sense how nausea rises up in your throat. You swallow and close your eyes again. The familiar taste of blood mixes in your mouth. You inhale deeply to ease the urge to vomit. Then you notice your chest is aching badly, your breathing quickens up.

"Easy Hotch, let me take a look."

You sense you have really troubles to take a breath, your lung hurts like hell. JJ's expression turns in concern as she examines your body for injuries.

"Hotch you need medical attention, as soon as possible. Where is the damn ambulance?"

"No."

That's the only thing you manage to say, between your rapid breathing.

"Don't argue over that, you can barely breath properly, Hotch. You are bleeding and you hit your head pretty hard!"

"No... they're..."

"What?"

"not.. coming."

You lock eyes with JJ and you watch as she begins to understand what you tried to say. The ambulance isn't coming. The target is the first wave of responding units. You told them to stay out of the targeted spot.

"Oh no..."

Tears are welling up in her eyes. The adrenaline is now rushing through your system. You sense how the massive pain ebbs away in just a dull throbbing. You swallow and have to blink. You try to focus what to do next, but you are almost not able to catch a clear thought. The gurgling in your lung gives you a really hard time to breath. Dizziness is taking over. You close your eyes for a moment.

"No, don't! Hotch! Please stay awake!"

You feel how JJ gently cups your cheek, to wake you up. As you try to say something you have to cough violently and the shaking of your chest lets a pain explode, you almost passed out at.

"Aarrrgh..."

"Damn it, Hotch, we need you to get out of here, ASAP. This doesn't look good at all."

You are barely able to hear what JJ is saying, the muffled voice is overrun by the beeping and the pulsating pain, that radiates through your head. Suddenly you cannot take it anymore and you have to throw up. You manage to turn your head in the very last moment, so you wouldn't vomit on your own skin. But the nausea is even worse now. You feel totally miserable. The effort of throwing up took its toll and you are catching every breath if it would be your last. Eyes squeeze shut and gasping for air, you try to get a grip on the situation. After a moment you realize JJ is still trying to get your attention.

"Hotch!"

"...can't...breath..."

Slowly something hits you: You are probably going to die.


End file.
